Themis and Mishka
by RedWorld
Summary: How my OCs, Themis and Mishka first met. Rated T for... some stuff... owo


It was two years after Grest and Themis became best of friends. It didn't matter to either one who was a beorc or laguz anymore because Grest started to begin an army that even Themis could join. It was simply named the Laguz Army. There, anyone who was against laguz slavery could join and the ones who hated the beorc could call Grest a "human", the bad name for a beorc. Grest didn't mind. Themis has called him a human for these two years and never cared. He smiled and patted the one who called him human and said, "I am no greater than you are. Now go become what you want."

Grest was Themis' life though, ever since he was freed from slavery. He vowed to him that whatever Grest wanted, he would do it. One of these things was to find his father, who Themis seemed to know, but had forgotten about him at the same time. Because of his fogged memory and seeing Grest somewhat be depressed every time he talked about him, he made that silent oath to himself, wanting to see Grest even happier when he finally found him. Even when that happened, he would still stick beside him like glue.

There was, at one point, when Themis had that same feeling for someone else. It was a wolf laguz named Mishka.

One day, Themis and Grest were having a language exchange session. Themis was getting better with what Grest spoke and vice versa. They were having fun, speaking in mixed languages about the army and how they were going to organize it. Grest knew a few more people who were also living in Inaf at the time and he was going to ask them to join. One was a priest and the other was an archer. The priest, Daniel, was a man who was branded from a wolf and had two brothers who were in another army. The archer, Aaron, was a beorc that loved to tell stories about the good times, training in the woods with no one around him. It was a good idea, why not?

As they continued to chat,a girl came behind them. "Excuse me~" she said with a smile. Grest and Themis turned around and saw a girl that was taller than both of them. She had a white, tight tank-top on with a pair of short shorts. Se had a mark near her right eye, which both of her eyes were yellow and she had white hair. She also had white ears and a fluffy tail! She was a laguz! "Oh! Hey there!" Grest replied with a grin. "Did I ever tell you that you're pretty?"

"Everyone says that," she said with a giggle, "but I like him more!" She then pointed at Themis. He blushed and smiled. "W...Who...? Me...?" he stuttered, turning away from her to hide his red face. "Of course you, silly!" the girl replied. "I AM a wolf and I'm going out with you! So don't say no!" Grest had a confused look on his face, looking at Themis, shaking his head, but Themis looked back to the girl, who was smiling ever so sweetly.

"I... would love to!" he replied, smiling. "Great!" the girl cheered with a smile. "By the way, my name is Mishka, just so I don't forget! What about you?" "...Themis..." Themis answered, remembering how to say his name without the ancient language. "Themis!" Mishka sang. "I love it! Let's go hunt! I'm soooo hungry!" With that, they both turned into their beast form and went off in search of game. Grest just watched him go off, shaking his head. "What am I going to do now...?" he asked himself, now feeling bored.

It was a long time before Themis came back. He was grinning, and skipping around. "Hi, Grest~!" he sang. Grest turned around and smiled. He was drawing blueprints for the army base in the ground. "Themis! I'm glad you're back!" he replied with a grin. "What did you do with that Mishka girl?" Themis blinked for a moment. Not sure how to explain without the ancient language, he started to speak. "_I was with her, catching some wild animals to eat,_" he began. "_We ate them without cooking them over a fire. It tasted so rich! And then, after a long look at the sunset, we kissed. And then... the kiss became so deep, which made us-_"

"_But wait,_" Grest interrupted, decided to speak in the ancient language. "_You barely know her. And you kissed her. I'm really worried about you... I feel as if this might be dangerous for you...!_" "_Don't worry about me,_" Themis answered, laughing. "_I AM a laguz after all. I can watch out for myself! Besides, we're going out again tomorrow!_" Hearing that made Grest's heart glow heavy. He then looked down and frowned. "...Fine..." he muttered. He felt so heartbroken. How could your best friend leave you hanging?

As the days past, and the base started to get built by only Gale and Grest, Grest was starting to really miss his best friend. One day, though, he heard a scream, shouting out, "YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" After a few more minutes, Themis came running out of the forest and into Grest's arms, needing comfort. he was crying. "Themis! What happened!" Grest gasped, ringing his arms around his best friend in a friendly hug.

"_M...M...Mishka was seducing me!_" he sobbed. "_She was trying to rip off my clothes and... then... I said that I wouldn't ever go out with her anymore... And then... she tried to hit me!_" As Themis wailed on and on, Grest took him in a tighter hug and said defensively, "If she tries to come near you ever again, she will get hit so hard, she wouldn't even know what hit her. I like laguz and I have a soft spot for them, but when someone does do something like that to my best friend, even if they are a laguz, they will get the beating of their life!"

Themis now cried happily and still clinged onto Grest. Grest smiled and cuddled him. "She won't come back, I promise! Now... would you like to help us build the army? Aaron and Daniel are here and I'm sure they'd like to meet you!" Themis sniff, looked up at Grest and nodded. With that, the gang started to work on the base, not mentioning Mishka again so Themis wouldn't get upset any longer. And Mishka never came back anyway, which made Themis feel relieved.


End file.
